Harry And His Veela
by WaterFlyer2
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts to find out he has a Veela mate. And that he himself is not totally human. What is Harry? What will happen now? Vote on my profile! HP/DM DM/HP Veela/? HG/PP BZ/RW LM/NM Good Mafoys! Voldemort dead Still Many Death Eaters
1. Chapter 1

So… :0 I just had this idea pop into my head and I had to start writing about.

WARNING! This story will not be updated very quickly at all. I mean this will probably get updated at most once a month? Not even. I Have no idea, so just be prepared to reread and be mad at me for not posting for a long time.  Well on with the new story! The first 3 chapters will have a song in them and will be a talent show kind of thing then this will turn into a _**Veela!Fic. With something Harry being a submissive something, vote on my profile for what Harry should be!**_

It helps to listen to the song! "Gives you Hell by AAR" here is the www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=l06M-dsQf3Q

I do not own the songs or Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall; he had just got off the train with his two best friends. He looked around and saw that the whole hall was decorated with lights and musical instruments and the teacher's table was moved to the back of the room. He wondered what crazy thing the old man had planned this year!

Harry took his seat right next to Hermione, and looked around for their beloved headmaster to explain everything to them. The doors opened suddenly and walked in Dumbledore with his usual attire. The man walked up to the podium and began to make his formal speech to all of Hogwarts.

"This year I am going to skip my annoying little speech and tell you what is happening with the stage behind me." Dumbledore pointed to the stage with everything from a Piano to a huge trampoline.

"This year we will have a 3 day long talent show for every one! It could be any talent, from muggle to magic! Everyone can perform once each day and the talent show will be hosted during the evening feast, and all day on Saturday. Tonight we will begin! Do we have anyone that would like to start us off?"

Harry looked around and saw a few people raise their hands; he knew this would be enjoyable for everyone so he deiced to join in with his hidden talent. Well it wasn't exactly hidden… but only Hermione knew of it.

After the first few acts Hermione leaned in to Harry's ear and asked, "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Well, I guess just for you. But what one should I do?" Harry pondered.

"G & H, Harry that one would make everyone sing and be happy, it would be the best to perform." Harry nodded.

Harry raised his hand when Dumbledore asked for any more volunteers, Dumbledore was taken back.

"Ah, Harry, the stage is yours." Dumbledore stated.

"I will be performing something I call 'Gives you Hell' I wrote this song for my once girlfriend Ginny Weasly." Harry sat Walked back behind a curtain and the light dimmed down till everyone was in total darkness and they heard something sounding like sand paper on wood. Then a keyboard joined in and two blue lights lit up behind a curtain and they saw a shadow of Harry.

"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place, and you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes?" Harry sang as the last word was said. The curtain fell to reveal Harry, standing with no shirt on and in jeans. Every girl in Hogwarts screamed.

Harry walked down the stage and walked over to the Gryffindor table and climbed up on top of it started walking down it, "When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell"

Harry stood in front of his once girlfriend and sang his heart out, "Now where's you picket fence love, And where's that shiny car, and did it ever get you far, you've never seem so tense love, I've never seen you fall so hard, Do you know where you are?" Harry walked over to the raven claw table and sat down by his friend Luna and kept singing.

"And truth be told I miss you, and truth be told I'm lying……

When you see my face , Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell."

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down on it, practically in Draco Malfoy's lap, "Now you'll never see, what you've done to me, You can take back your memories they're no good to me, And here's all your lies, You can look me in my eyes, With that sad sad look that you wear so well."

Harry walked back up to the stage and looked out to the audience and turned the microphone to them, the audience sang, "When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell."

Harry sang the rest, "When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, When you walk my way ,Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell, Then you're the fool, I'm just as well, Hope it gives you hell, When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell, You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell."

Harry bowed and ran off stage back to his dormitories; because he was tired and needed some sleep. What he didn't know that his Veela mate had been very angry with him, showing his body to the whole crowd. That belonged to Draco Malfoy, even though Harry didn't know that just yet.

* * *

It sucked cow ass I know, hopefully it will get better! Please tell me what to fix!

R&R LOVE YOU PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! 

First chapter for Disclaimer!

HPDMHPDMHPDM OoOoO HPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry walked into the great hall for dinner after all the long classes he had all day, the only thing he wanted to do was sit back and sing. And maybe dance a little. Harry walked up to his table and saw Hermione and Ron talking to each other. Of course Ron was stuffing his face full of food that he really didn't need.

"So, guys, which song should I perform tonight? Love song? Country song? Hope full?"

"I think we should do a slow sad one. It would touch everyone here and show them the real you." Ron said.

"I know I have the perfect one I wrote neither of you has ever seen. That's the one I'll play."

When Dumbledore asked for volunteers he was surprise when Harry's hand shot right up "Ok, tonight will start with Harry tonight instead."

Harry jumped up to the stage and took the microphone, "This song I call 'fifteen', it's written from a muggle friend's point of view, also that muggle is a girl, and this song is not about me." Harry went behind the curtain and the great hall went black again.

The curtains open to reveal Harry holding a guitar and he starts to play.

"You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors"

Harry walked down off the stage and over to Hermione and Ron. Everyone erupted into clapper; Harry didn't realize everyone loved his singing, especially a blond at the Slytherin table. Harry sat back down and watched the rest of the students try to copy him singing their own songs but none of them were nearly as good.

Harry was surprised when they announced it was time for everyone to head back off to their dorms he didn't realize it was this late. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all trudged back to their dorm room. They were all glad tomorrow was a Saturday, so they didn't have school, which also meant that the talent show would be going all day long.

They set up a schedule before they left the great hall, Harry would be performing at 8:00pm tomorrow night. Harry was going through the songs he was thinking of performing and found the perfect one. He knew everyone, and he meant everyone would love it. Even the blonde Draco Malfoy, little did he know that Draco would love anything Harry did.

* * *

HPDMHPDMHPDM OoOoO HPDMHPDMHPDM

A/N it sucked I know. Sorry it was short next one will be longer!  R&R. _**VOTE IN MY POLL ON MY PAGE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I haven't updated in a little while but I hope you like this I am right now writing chapter 4! And if any one wants to beta Please don't hesitate to ask! pm me or leave a review!

* * *

Harry watched the talent show all day. He was amazed at the different talents everyone had, aside from magic. It was 30 minutes till Harry had to go on so he was setting everything up. Harry would be playing a joke on a Malfoy tonight, hopefully he wouldn't be to mad, Harry and Draco made a truce at the end of last year. Harry just hoped this wouldn't ruin it.

Harry had everything set up, he was dressed up and ready. Harry Stepped out onto the stage and looked at all of Hogwarts, all eyes on him.

"Tonight I will be singing a sort of suggestive song, I will ask that 3rd years and younger leave please. Thank you!"

5 minutes later….

"OK, tonight I will be singing a song I wrote with my friend Hermione, in the muggle world it was the number one song for weeks! Hope you enjoy, oh and I almost forgot… There will be a surprise for someone half way through."

Again the lights dimmed down to nothing, until one big huge light shinning up to the ceiling appeared. There was a white circle curtain around it. Everyone could see Harry's shadow in the curtain. And the music kicked in and right away Hermione broke out in laughter.

"There's only two types of people in the world, the ones that entertain and the ones that observe, Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl, don't like the backseat, gotta be first." The curtain burst into flames and fell to the ground to reveal no one there. And all of sudden Harry started rising up from under the stage.

"I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots, (Call the shots), I'm like a firecracker I make it hot, When I put on a show, I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break, I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage, Better be ready, hope that you feel the same." He walked around the tables and kept singing his song.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus, don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus." Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and tapped the blond on the shoulder and grabbed his hand and walked up to the stage. He set Draco down on the stairs and stood behind him.

"There's only two types of guys out there, Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared, So baby, I hope that you came prepared, I run a tight ship so beware, I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots, (Call the shots), I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot, When I put on a show. I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins, Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage, Better be ready, hope that you feel the same, All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus, Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus."

Harry was dancing around, as extra dancers came out and stood beside of him and each grabbed an arm and pulled off the hoody and jeans he was wearing to reveal harry wearing a small pair of shorts. Every girl screamed, and Harry didn't notice, but Hermione did, that Draco was bearing fangs at the crowd, and little wings were sprouting from his upper back.

Harry grabbed Draco, and pulled him in the middle of the stage as water started to fall from the ceiling above them, and formed words like 'Circus', 'Harry', and 'Whip'. "All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus¸ When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus, don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus. All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus, don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do, everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus.

Harry finally noticed what was going on with Draco, but it was too late, Draco's instincts kicked in. He grabbed harry and spread his wings and flew then out of the great hall. Everyone watched, as the two exited in a mysterious way. Only Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy knew that wasn't part of the show.

Once Draco got Harry to his private dorm he stopped flying. "What the fuck Draco?"

"Mine." was all the blond could get out before he pushed his lips against Harry's. The raven haired boy tried to push Draco off of him. But no one was going anywhere, so Harry decided, 'well I did always have that crush on him let's see what happens when I kiss back…' Draco and Harry were on the couch when everyone walked into the room.

"Pansy! I told you not to tell anyone the password!"

"Sorry Draco, but we were worried you would do something you would regret." Blaise said for Pansy. Draco blushed at this and sat back up against the couch and pulled Harry into his lap. To everyone's surprise Harry squealed when this happened and jumped up and sat back down real quick. Everyone laughed at Draco's strained face and took up the rest of the sitting space.

"So Harry do you know what you're sitting on?" Hermione asked.

"Yes a very horny Draco Malfoy." Everyone burst out laughing as Draco hid his face in Harry's shirt.

"Harry… you do know about Veelas right?" Harry nodded his head. "Well you sitting on one and you're his mate." Harry turned around shell shocked.

"Wow, so… What happens now?" Harry asked as he leaned back into his mate and rested his head on the blonds' shoulder.

"Well, you'll be his mate but he can't perform the bond on you until you coming into you magical inheritance which will be in... the next month sometime! I wonder if you're just a plain wizard or something like a blood elf, light elf, dark elf, half elf, dwarf, or a demon, or just a elf maybe! Or a powerful Warlock, or a sweet fairy, a beautiful angel? A manful harpy, a human phoenix, or a majestic griffin."

"Uh, Hermione you're doing it again..."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. Did you know that all of us within in the first month of us being in our 7th year that we all come into our inheritance!" Hermione squeaked.

"Well, I knew that… so Draco when did you get this room I've never seen it before?" Blaise asked.

"Well I got it before school started, because I knew Harry was my mate so we needed a new room to ourselves. Too bad it only has one bedroom with only one bed..." Draco teased.

"Well, I bet you happy with that deal." Ron laughed.

Harry blushed and went into the little kitchen they had in Draco's room and found a glass and got some water and sat back down next to Draco, "So…. I'm tired guys I'm going to head to bed ok?"

"Night Harry," everyone said.

Harry walked in the bedroom; he saw that someone put his things in the room. H stripped off his clothes all the way down to his boxers and climbed into the soft bed. When Harry was going to set his glasses down he noticed a note from Dumbledore.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Tomorrow morning at breakfast you will come into you inheritance, it will be while everyone is eating. Be prepared for pain.**_

_**-D**_

* * *

HAHAHA IT ENDS HERE MWUAHAHAHAHA! Review and the faster I'll update.


End file.
